The field of the disclosure relates generally to ring antennas for phased arrays, and more specifically to controlling cross-coupling using a mode suppression structure.
Current microwave and millimeter-wave frequency antennas generally include cumbersome structures such as waveguides, dish antennas, helical coils, horns, and other large non-conformal structures. Communication applications, where at least one communicator is moving, and radar applications generally require a steerable beam or steerable reception. Phased array antennas are particularly useful for beam steered applications since beam steering can be accomplished electronically without physical motion of the antenna. Electronic beam steering can be faster and more accurate and reliable than gimbaled/motor-driven mechanical antenna steering.